richmoreacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Beth, Heather, and Lindsay
.]] The conflict involving Beth, Heather, and Lindsay is one of the more recognizable within the greater conflict between Everyone and Heather. Heather developed an alliance with Beth and Lindsay as a means to keep her in the competition during Total Drama Island. Over time, the other girls would come to the realization that they were being manipulated and would develop the courage to break away from her. They have since developed a strong dislike for Heather and would do anything to make her pay for her betrayal of their trust. Overview Total Drama Island Very early in Total Drama Island, Heather knew that if she were to have any chance of ultimately winning the competition, she would need to form an alliance she could count on to protect her from danger of being voted off. It was during the Awake-athon that she believed Beth and Lindsay to be gullible enough to achieve that end. With the promise of reaching as far as the final three together, the two girls quickly accepted. The alliance worked well enough that they did not have to fear getting eliminated early on in the competition. The trouble was that Beth and Lindsay came off looking like lackeys to Heather, tending to her every need whenever she called for it. At the same time, she placed upon them rules to which they were forbidden to break, such as Heather forbidding Lindsay from even seeing Tyler on account that he was on the Killer Bass while they were all in the Screaming Gophers. Beth would eventually have enough of the absurdity of the alliance. During the paintball deer hunt, Beth and Lindsay were hunters looking for Killer Bass members dressed as deer while Heather was a deer the opposition's hunters would be going after. Heather demanded that Beth and Lindsay protect her and provide her with food. Realizing that she truly was getting nothing in return for being in the alliance, Beth snapped and left the group. Heather would attempt to get Beth eliminated that night, but she ended up being safe while Heather lingered in the bottom two. Beth would ultimately be voted off in the next round as a result of taking a tiki idol from Boney Island earlier in the competition. Lindsay would stick with Heather for a while, under the belief that Heather was her friend. However, she would slowly begin to sense that Heather was not as nice as she made herself out to be to her. It all came ahead in the motocross race challenge where Lindsay faithfully ensured Heather won the race. However, it was at the expense of herself of possibly being eliminated unless Heather gave up her invincibility to her. When Heather refused, Lindsay finally realized that Heather was a mean person and unloaded on her with a stream of profanity as well as flipping her the finger. Ironically, Lindsay would ultimately be responsible for getting Heather eliminated in the last challenge before the finale by providing the dare in which the person must have their head shaved. Total Drama Academy In Total Drama Academy, Beth and Lindsay have made it a point to avoid Heather at all costs. Beth is able to do this more so because of being in a separate class group than Heather. They have even managed to make as little contact with Heather as possible during the Challenge Night competitions. During the Super Soaker Food Fight in Week 2, Gwen got Lindsay to focus by having her pretend she was attacking Heather, a tactic which helped all them to win their match against DJ and Geoff. Trivia *After Beth left the alliance, Izzy was considered a temporary member, though this one ever really occurred during the treasure chest hunt challenge. *Not counting Izzy, who was a temporary member of the alliance, Beth is the only member to be able to study with the student body. *This conflict led to the friendship between Beth and Lindsay. Category:Conflicts Category:Interaction Category:Group Interaction Category:Group Conflicts